It Wasn't A Nightmare
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Di pulau tersebut terdapat satu rumah, yang dulu sekali ditempati 1 keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, kakak, adik, dan seorang pembantu. Tapi suatu hari, mereka semua, mati dan tidak diketahui penyebabnya. Adakah yang ingin mencoba melihat rumahnya?


Sigh.

Jangan tanya kenapa tiba-tiba saya membuat sebuah fic bergenrekan horror seperti ini. Ini hanya sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba numpang lewat pas saya lagi main The House 1-2 dan Hotel 626. Dan yah, dapat diakui dua game itu bener-bener bisa menghantui pikiran di siang hari maupun di malam hari. Dan tiba-tiba saja jadi pengen bikin fic horror. Ah yasudahlah.

Rencana ingin dibikin trilogy, karena barusan saya abis main Alan Wake, game yang what-the-hell-game-horror-macam-apa-ini-gimana-keluarnya, jadi inginnya masing-masing cerita didasarkan dari ketiga game tersebut. Tapi ya lihat nanti saja lah akan berjalannya bagaimana. Ngomong-ngomong, ini semua nanti one-shot. Saya lagi males pake multichapter. Tapi disini mungkin ada selingan shounen-ai nya, yaaah, biar nambah rasa dramanya. On to the story.

Disclaimer: Secara jelas, Inajuma ilepen itu bukan punya saya. Kalau Inazuma Eleven baru punya saya. Sayangnya, kemaren dibeli lagi sama Level-5 ya jadi, yu now lah.

Warning : Might be OOC, Might be gaje, Might be Sho-ai, Bloody Horror, mungkin ada gorenya, maybe unsuitable for your minds, tampaknya AU dan bermacam macam warning lainnnya.

Rate : T

**It wasn't a Nightmare**

Paradise Island. Sebuah pulau yang konon dulu tempat orang-orang kaya jaman dahulu.

Di pulau tersebut terdapat satu rumah, yang dulu sekali ditempati 1 keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, kakak, adik, dan seorang pembantu.

Tapi suatu hari, mereka semua, mati dan tidak diketahui penyebabnya. Sekarang rumah itu tidak pernah ada yang menempati.

Apakah ada orang yang berani untuk, setidaknya, menjelajahi tempat itu?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Paradise Island! Kita telah sampai teman-teman!"

Sekelompok remaja laki-laki berhamburan keluar dari kabin kapal menuju teras kapal (A/N: Oke apalah namanya itu.). Mereka melihat ke arah pulau yang mereka tujui.

"Wah, besar ya..." sahut salah satu dari mereka.

"Tentu saja besar, kalau kecil mana bisa ditempati, Fubuki." sahut salah satu lain dari mereka sambil sweatdrop.

"Oh iya ya, hehehe..." tawa pemuda yang bernama Fubuki tadi itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan menginap dimana?" tanya seorang dari mereka yang berambut turqoise dan dikat satu.

"Tenang saja Kazemaru.." sahut salah satu dari mereka yang tampaknya menjadi pimpinan kelompok tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah menyewa sebuah rumah yang nyaman dan murah!"

"Endou hemat ya..." sahut Kazemaru yang kembali ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Lebih tepatnya, pelit." sahut seseorang.

"Enak saja, Kidou!" teriak Endou. "Kau tuh yang pelit! Kaya tapi nggak nyumbang apa-apa. Kayak aku dan Gouenji dong! Aku membayar sewa rumah dan dia bayar transportasi kapalnya."

"Endou, dia juga menyumbang kok." kata orang yang bernama Gouenji tersebut.

"Hah? Ia menyumbang apa memangnya?"

"Kalau tidak ada dia." Gouenji mendekat ke pinggir kapal dan duduk disitu. Membiarkan air laut membasahi tangan yang ia julurkan. "Kita tidak akan makan. Tentu kau tidak mau itukan?"

Endou terdiam. Kidou hanya tertawa kecil melihat kaptennya yang memang sedikit kekanak-kanakan dan hiperaktif (?) itu.

Akhirnya mereka semua sampai ke pelabuhan kecil Paradise Island dan mereka mengambil taksi ke rumah sewaan mereka tersebut.

"Selamat siang tuan-tuan. Mau kemanakah kalian?" sambut si pengemudi taksi ramah.

"Ini." Endou memberikan secarik kertas berisikan alamat rumah sewaannya. "Kami mau ketempat ini."

Sang pengemudi taksi itu mengambil kertasnya dari tangan Endou dan membacanya dengan seksama. Dan tiba-tiba air wajahnya berubah, menjadi sangat kaget, dan juga sangat takut.

"Ka...Kalian yakin ingin ketempat ini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ya, tentu saja!" jawab si kapten berheadband oranye.

"Ba..Baiklah."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mereka pun sampai kerumah sewaan Endou tersebut. Rumahnya, lebih tampak seperti manor, atau mansion, apapunlah namanya, setidaknya tempat itu masih sebuah tempat yang bisa ditinggali. Tidak begitu megah, tapi terkesan sangat tua dan klasik. Catnya sudah pudar dan tampak teras kayunya sudah sedikit rapuh dan reot. Yang sedikit tidak mengenakan adalah atmosfir dan auranya. Mencekam dan mengancam. Kazemaru yang sedari tadi mengamatinya sedikit bergidik._ 'Darimana pula anak itu menyewa rumah seperti ini?' _batinnya. Tapi yah, orang yang memesan dan dia batinkan riang-riang saja.

"Bagaimana Kazemaru?" sahut si kapten dengan riang. "Bagus bukan rumah ini? Murah lho!"

"Yah." Kazemaru tersenyum masam. "Murah."

"Hei, kalian berdua, daripada ngomongin rumah orang bagaimana dengan membantu kita mengeluarkan bagasi?" kata Gouenji tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahu kedua temannya itu.

Setelah mereka mengeluarkan semua bagasi mereka, Kazemaru mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar taksi, "Pak, ini bayaran-"

Tapi taksi itu sudah pergi.

"Walah." sahut Fubuki. "Ia tampaknya sedang terburu-buru ya."

"Hei, siapa kalian?"

Sebuah teriakan mengagetkan mereka semua, mereka berbalik dan melihat seseorang bapak-bapak yang tampaknya sudah tua. Lalu ia tiba-tiba berkata, "Ah, kau pasti tuan Endou!" Ia sedikit terpincang-pincang berjalan ke arah Endou. "Saya Rei. Saya adalah penjaga sekaligus tukang kebun rumah ini. Ini." dia memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Endou. "Ini adalah kunci rumah. Jangan sampai hilang. Setelah kau masuk nanti langsung saja kalian taruh barang-barang kalian di kamar, ruangan di dalamnya tidak ada yang dikunci kok.

Endou tersenyum kepada Rei. "Terima kasih, pak. Saya senang bisa menyewa rumah ini!"

"Ya, sama-sama."

Mereka pun akhirnya bergegas memasuki rumah tersebut dan berberes-beres barang mereka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Setelah melakukan berbagai macam hal didalam rumah itu, seperti membakar barbeque, menonton TV (ya, kebetulan sekali ada listrik) dan lain lainnya, mereka pun akhirnya mengantuk dan bergegas ke kamar masing-masing.

"Selamat malam, semuanya!" sahut Endou dari kamarnya. "Selamat malam juga, Endou." sahut kembali teman-temannya. Endou bergegas tidur dan dalam sesaat ia sudah terlelap.

Kazemaru dikamarnya, terdiam. Merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tetap terjaga malam hari ini. Tampaknya sih, rumah ini.

Ya, mungkin benar-benar rumah ini. Hawanya, atmosfirnya sudah membuat orang merasa… tercekam. Membuat seseorang merasa sebentar lagi ia akan dicekik dari belakang.

Sungguh, Kazemaru tak tahan dengan hal seperti itu. Ia mungkin sebentar lagi akan bangun dan mengetuk ke kamar Endou. Mengapa? Ya karena dia takut, bego #plak

Dan Kazemaru pun akhirnya bangun. Benarkan, ia tak tahan.

Ia pun perlahan menginjakan kakinya ke tanah. Pelan-pelan. Ia mulai berjalan, tapi tiba-tiba….

_Jleb!_

_Ada seseorang yang menjegal kaki Ichirouta sampai ia terjatuh._

"Gaah!" teriaknya. Ia berusaha berdiri.

Ia mengira dirinya terpeleset sendiri. Tapi tidak. Ia yakin ia baru saja dijegal. Hentakan itu begitu terasa di kakinya.

Ia berdiri sambil marah, ia berteriak, "Hei siapa yang-?"

Tidak. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar itu.

Kazemaru mulai merinding. Dari pertama kali ia datang ke rumah ini, ia tau pasti akan ada sesuatu. Yah, sesuatu yang seperti ini, situasi yang membuat semua orang berteriak histeris, yang membuat orang takut terhadap sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

Horror.

Kazemaru bergegas berlari ke kamar Gouenji, ia mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah..

"_Gouenji!"_

_Seorang Gouenji yang telah tergeletak dilantai berlumuran darah._

"Gouenji! Gouenji, apa yang terjadi?" sahut Kazemaru sambil menghampirinya.

"Ka-Kazemaru…La-la… lari…" ucap Gouenji tersendat-sendat. Seperti orang yang akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Lari?" ucap Kazemaru sambil menatap Gouenji. "Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan….. risaukan aku…. Pe-pergilah…. Cari Endou… Mereka—"

"Mereka? Mereka apa? Mereka apa Gouenji? Gouenji!"

Kazemaru merasa dia akan histeris sebentar lagi. Melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba mati didepannya ini.

_Krek._

Merasa mendengar sesuatu dari jendela, refleks Kazemaru langsung menengok. Jendela dikamar Gouenji itu sedikit terbuka. Membiarkan angin masuk yang menyebabkan jendela tersebut menghasil kan suara hembusan yang mencekam.

_Krek._

Bunyi itu lagi. Jendela perlahan membuka lebih lebar.

_Krek._

Setiap jendela itu bersuara, jendela tersebut juga terbuka lebih lebar.

"BRAKK!" Tiba-tiba jendela tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya, membuat angin lewat dengan ekstrimnya, sampai Kazemaru harus menaruh tangannya didepanmukanya agar tidak terkena hembusan angin yang dahsyat.

Dan dari jendela tersebut, muncul…

_Sebuah tangan. __**Tanpa sisa tubuhnya**_**. **

Kazemaru mengeluarkan teriakan tanpa suara. Ia ingin menjerit, tapi sesuatu tampaknya menahan suaranya. Ia mencari-cari Gouenji, tetapi, Gouenji ternyata sudah tidak ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Bahkan, bekas darahnya tidak ada.

Kazemaru buru-buru berlari keluar, ke arah kamar Endou. Dia melihat Endou berada di depan kamarnya. Ia bersyukur, dia tidak perlu mengedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

"Endou!"

Endou menengok.

Tapi itu bukan Endou.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan semuanya menjadi hitam.

_..._

_... _

_..."Kaze..."_

_... "Kaze... Ichirouta..."_

_... "Ichirouta!"_

"KYAAAAH!" Kazemaru terbangun. Dia mimpi.

"Kazemaru! Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Kazemaru melihat pada siapa yang didepannya. Gouenji.

"Gouenji!"

Kazemaru dengan refleknya memeluk Gouenji.

"Ka-kazemaru? Ada apa?"

"Tadi... Tadi itu... Kamu... Lalu, lalu jendela mu... Dan endou..."

Gouenji merasa bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kazemaru memeluknya dengan gemetaran dan penuh takut. Mukanya menunjukan kalau ia bisa menangis sambil memeluknya sekarang juga. Tak tau harus bagaimana, akhirnya Gouenji balas memeluk Kazemaru.

"Apa yang terjadi Gouenji? Dimana yang lain?" Kata Kazemaru sambil masih gemetar.

"Kau mimpi Kazemaru. Hanya mimpi. Yang lain masih tidur, karena ini masih jam 3. Aku mendengar kau berteriak makanya aku terbangun." Ucap Gouenji.

"Gouenji... Arigatou..." Bisik Kazemaru.

Gouenji hanya membalasnya dengan pelukan hangatnya yang makin erat.

"Kazemaru... Sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi? Di dalam mimpi mu..." Tanyanya.

Kazemaru pun akhirnya mau menceritakan mimpinya kepada Gouenji, tetapi masih sambil ketakutan. Ia pun juga menceritakan kegelisahannya terhadap rumah ini kepadanya.

"Ah, ya dari awal aku juga sudah aneh dengan rumah ini. Seperti... Ada yang aneh. Ada yang mengikuti kita..." Gouenji melihat ke sekitar kamar, seperti merasakan sesuatu.

"Ya kan? Rumah pilihan Endou memang aneh. Bahkan menurutku penjaganya juga ... Mengerikan..." Kazemaru mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gouenji. Unyu deh. #plak

Hening. Kedua orang itu, di jam 3 ini, berpelukan, hanya berdua di kamar itu. Yah, tidak juga sih, bisa saja ada sesuatu selain mereka disitu.

"Kaze...maru...?" Sahut Gouenji tiba-tiba.

"Ya, Gouenji?"

"... Aku..."

"Kamu?"

Gouenji perlahan mengerat kan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kazemaru. Perlahan ia mendekatkan mukanya kepada Kazemaru dan...

_Brak. _

_Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka._

"TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DI HINDAR LAGI! KALA KU COBA MENYAPAMU OH ASTUTI!"

Endou, dengan membawa barbel, muncul tiba-tiba sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Kazemaru. Sambil bergaya Agung Hercules. Otomatis Gouenji turun dari kasur Kazemaru dengan muka merah merona.

"Endou? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini kan masih jam 3..." Sahut Kazemaru, yang juga mukanya merah.

"Enak saja jam 3! Ini sudah setengah 5 tau! Ayo olahraga pagi, olahraga pagi...!" Endou melakukan pemanasan -maksudnya tampaknya seperti pemanasan olahraga- sambil mengangkat barbelnya. Kazemaru dan Gouenji hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Halo semuanya ... Hoaam... Tadi sepertinya ada yang nyanyi astuti ya? Makanya aku bangun..." Sahut Fubuki yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Mana sarapannyaaaaaaa?"

Ternyata anak satu ini perbuatannya lebih bikin sweatdrop...

"Jadi kalian sedang apa berduaan dikamar?" Ucap Kidou yang ternyata sudah berada disitu juga.

"Eh?" Sahut yang ditanyakan bersamaan.

"Hayo ngapaiiinnn, kalo gak jawab, barbel melayang lho~~" kata Endou sambil menoel-noel pipi Gouenji. Lantas anak berheadband orange itu langsung di Fire Tornado.

_"Kazemaru..." _

Kazemaru merinding. Ia merasakan seseorang berbisik tepat ditelinganya dan bernafas di lehernya. Ia melihat kesekitar, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar sedang berada dekat dengannya.

Ia nampaknya tidak akan sama lagi setelah ini.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wah, tempat ini tidak banyak yang dikunjungi ya. Kebanyakan rumah tua dan danau pemancingan..." Kata Fubuki sambil mengunyah ikan bakar.

"Yah, karena Paradise Island itu dulunya kan tempat orang-orang kaya jaman dahulu." balas Kidou. "Yang kebanyakan menghilang tanpa alasan."

"Hilang tanpa alasan? Hiii, seram!" kata Endou.

"Termasuk rumah ini?" Tanya Gouenji.

"Tampaknya."

"Eh Endou! Itu tukang kebun yang jaga rumah, Rei, dia dimana? Kok aku tidak pernah liat lagi?" Kata Kazemaru tiba-tiba.

"Oh iya, aku juga baru ingat aku tidak pernah liat dia lagi sejak hari pertama kesini."

Kazemaru melayangkan pandangannya ke sebuah gubuk kecil sisebelah rumah, yang merupakan tempat tinggal Rei. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Perasaannya tidak enak.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Selamat tidur semuanyaaa!" Ucap Endou, seperti malam sebelumnya. "Selamat tidur Endou."

"Kazemaru."

Kazemaru menengok kearah pintunya. "Eh, Gouenji? Ada apa?"

"Kau..." Gouenji menunduk kebawah. "Yakin akan baik baik saja?"

Kazemaru tersenyum. "Ya, mungkin. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kalau pun ada apa-apa, aku bisa bergantung ke Gouenji kan?"

Semburat merah muncul di muka Gouenji. "O, Oke, kalau ada apa-apa ketok ya, atau gak teriak aja juga gapapa sih." Gouenji berhenti sejenak, untuk efek. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Terimakasih Gouenji." Lagi, kata Kazemaru sambil tersenyum.

"Oyasumi." Ucap Gouenji sambil menutup pintu.

"Oyasumi."

Kazemaru berusaha mengabaikan semua perasaan takutnya dan mencoba tidur. Ia menaikkan selimutnya sampai seluruh mukanya tertutup.

Sementara itu, Fubuki berjalan ke arah toilet. Tampaknya keadaan darurat malam.

_Tep. Tep. _

Fubuki berhenti. Ia melihat ke belakang, karena merasa diikuti dan dia mendengar suara langkah. Melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa, Fubuki melanjutkan jalannya.

_Tep. Tep. _

Lagi. Fubuki menoleh lagi. Dan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

_Tep. Tep. _

Kesal, Fubuki tidak melihat kebelakang dan melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menghiraukan suara tersebut.

_BRAKKK! _

_Ada sesuatu yang jatuh di lantai bawah. _

Kaget akan suara tiba-tiba terdengar, Fubuki bergegas ke bawah, meskipun dengan rasa takut.

Mencari-cari, hanya dengan berbekal lampu jam tangannya. Melihat ke ruang makan, tidak ada yang aneh. Ke ruang tamu, tidak ada yang aneh juga. Ruang tv, tidak ada yang berbeda juga.

Sampai ke kamar mandi lantai bawah.

_Pintunya telah jatuh -tampaknya didobrak- sampai engselnya lepas dan daun pintu tersebut retak. _

"Jadi, ini kah penyebabnya?" ucapnya sambil berbisik.

Ia mendekati kamar mandi tersebut. Tampak sangat kotor dan gelap. Dan saat ini hanya jam tangannya, yang lampunya tidak begitu terang, yang menemaninya.

Mengangkat pintu yang telah jatuh itu, ia menaruhnya di luar, dan ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"Apa ada orang didalam?" Ia berkata. Tak ada jawaban, tentunya.

Ia masuk ke dalam lebih dalam, tapi tiba-tiba...

Pintu sudah tertutup.

Padahal pintu itu sudah di buang oleh Fubuki.

Fubuki berlari ke arah pintu dan berusaha membuka pintunya. Gawat, pintu itu terkunci.

Ia yakin sebelumnya pintu itu sudah lepas dari engselnya dan sudah retak. Tapi pintu ini? Pintu ini tampak baru datang dari toko dan baru saja di pasang oleh tukangnya! Tanpa ada cacat dan goresan sedikit pun.

Merasa tidak ingin berada di kamar mandi tersebut untuk lama -tentu saja, siapa yang mau berlama-lama didalam kamar mandi yang gelap disebuarh rumah tua seperti ini-, Fubuki pun mendobrak pintu tersebut. Tapi tak ada hasilnya.

_Brak! Tep. Tep. _

_Ada yang jatuh. _

Fubuki menoleh. Suara jatuh tersebut berasal dari balik tirai shower. Ia membukanya dan menemukan sebuah bola.

"Hah? Bola?" Mencoba untuk melihatnya lebih baik, ia mendekatinya dengan jam tangannya. Saat itu sangat gelap, wujud dan permukaan bola itu tak begitu terlihat.

Setelah Fubuki menerangi bola tersebut dengan jam tangannya, matanya terbelalak.

Itu bukan sebuah bola.

_Itu sebuah kepala anak perempuan. _

Fubuki mengambil langkah kebelakang, secepatnya. Merapatkan dirinya ke pintu, ia merasa sangat... Terhantui. Ia tidak membayangkan hanya ingin darurat dikamar mandi akan mengakibat kan hal seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba secarik kertas muncul dan menempel di mukanya. Ia mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_**"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhnya." **_

Sudah. Ini yang terakhir. Fubuki ketakutan maksimal saat ini. Ia mendobrak pintu dengan sekuat tenaga, dan mana saat ini, tiba-tiba jendela kamar mandi terbuka, menunjukan sebuah bayangan anak perempuan. **Tanpa kepala.**

Akhirnya pintu pun terbuka, dan ia bisa keluar. Tapi tampaknya ada yang menarik kakinya untuk masuk kembali kedalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"TIDAK! AAAAAGH!" Teriaknya. Lalu mulai terlihat siapa yang menarik kaki Fubuki tersebut. Adalah, anak perempuan tadi. Berupa bayangan tanpa kepala.

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

Hening. Pintu kamar mandi kembali semula dan tertutup. Tidak ada tanda dari Fubuki.

_Fubuki Shirou telah hilang. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hei semuanya, apa ada yang melihat Fubuki? Sejak tadi malam aku tidak melihatnya." Tanya Endou pada yang lain.

"Tidak. Memangnya dia tidak ada di kamarnya?" Tanya Kidou.

"Tidak, aku sudah mencari."

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanya Gouenji yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Itu, Fubuki. Dia tak kelihatan dari tadi." Jawab Endou.

"Fubuki? Aku juga tidak melihatnya dari tadi malam. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Sahut Kazemaru yang baru datang.

"Ini aneh, biasanya Fubuki tidak akan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia bukan anak yang tipenya seperti itu." Gouenji berpikir. _'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan rumah ini dan mimpi Kazemaru?' _

Mereka semua menghabiskan hari itu mencari Fubuki. Ke taman dekat danau sebelah, ke minimarket yang agak jauh dari rumah tersebut, ke gubuknya tukang kebun -meskipun mereka tau bahwa Rei yang mereka harapkan ada disana untuk ditanyakan tidak ada- ,sampai ke pelabuhan mereka pertama sampai.

Tapi nihil. Tidak ada hasilnya.

Akhirnya mereka menyerah mencari Fubuki. Walaupun masing-masing masih penasaran dan khawatir akan dia.

"Kazemaru."

"Gouenji? Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Kazemaru yang sedang makan lollipop. Yang sangat imut di mata Gouenji. Tapi ini bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Apakah kamu pikir... Semua ini berhubungan? Mencekamnya rumah ini, mimpi mu, dan sekarang Fubuki menghilang..."

Kazemaru menghela nafas. "Yah, kalau dipikirkan memang berhubungan sih." Kazemaru melihat kesekelilingnya, tepatnya, ke rumah. "Rumah ini... Bukan rumah biasa. Rumah ini... Aneh. Seperti dia tidak menginkan kita..."

_Krek.__Krek._

Kazemaru dan Gouenji bergidik. Mereka tau apa yang telah terjadi.

"Rumah ini mendengarkan kita."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malam mulai datang, mereka semua mulai merasa mengantuk dan capek. Dan akhirnya mereka semua pun tidur. Tanpa mengatakan selamat tidur.

Tapi seseorang mengetuk pintu Endou.

"Hmm? Masuk lah."

Pintu pun terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan siapa yang mengetuk.

"Ah, Kidou, ada apa? Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Yah, tampaknya." Jawab pemuda bermata ruby itu (A/N: Kubuat dia tak bergoogles malam hari ini. BerFangirlinglah kalian fans-fans muka menawannya Kidou!). "Rasanya... Ada yang... Membuatku tidak ingin tidur."

"Apa? Ceritakan saja Kidou."

"Kau ingat kemarin malam Kazemaru dan Gouenji bersama di dalam kamarnya."

"Ya, aku ingat itu. Lalu?"

"Gouenji bilang... Kazemaru bermimpi. Sangat seram. Bahkan Gouenji sendiri bingung mengapa Kazemaru yang tidak kenapa-napa sebelumnya bisa bermimpi seperti itu."

"Seram? Memangnya seseram apa?"

Kidou pun menceritakan mimpi Kazemaru. Endou hanya bisa merespons dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Seperti ... Itu kah? Itu... Cukup parah..." Kata Endou sedikit gemetar.

"Ya, memang. Gouenji datang ke kamarnya untuk menenangkannya. Tapi kurasa... Ada lebih dari itu yang terjadi di kamar itu."

Endou terlihat sedikit bingung. "Apalagi?"

"Aku rasa... Gouenji dan Kazemaru... Hampir..."

Endou sedikit terbelalak. Lalu ia menjadi tenang sedikit dan menghela nafas. "Kau... Sangat menyukainya ya? Kidou."

Kidou mengangguk.

"Aku serius... Endou."

"Aku serius menyukai Gouenji."

Menepuk pundak Kidou, Endou berkata, sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Kidou, jangan menyerah. Pasti ada hasilnya."

Kidou membalas senyum Endou. "Terimakasih Endou. Aku rasa aku akan mencoba tidur sekarang. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Senyum Endou, lagi.

Ah, ternyata, gamemaker kita satu ini bisa melankolis (?) Begitu juga...

Kidou kembali kekamarnya, sambil menghela nafas. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Berpikir apa yang telah ia curhatkan ke Endou, apa yang telah ia katakan, dan apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap Gouenji.

_'Kau mau melakukannya... Kau mau...'_

Suatu kata telah terdengar oleh Kidou. Ia bangun mencari asal suara tersebut.

_'Ya... Ya... Bunuh saja... Bunuh...' _

"Siapa kau?" Teriak Kidou. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban. Hanya sebilah dagger yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kazemaru yang sedang lelap tertidur, terbangun oleh sebuah ketukan di pintu. Ia pun berdiri dan membukanya.

"Kidou? Ada perlu apa?"

Kidou hanya diam.

"Kidou?"

_Sret!_

_Sebilah dagger melayang melewati muka Kazemaru. _

Untungnya, reflek Kazemaru yang cepat mengakibatkan dagger tersebut meleset.

"Kidou, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita teman, kan? Mengapa?"

Kidou, hanya diam, lagi.

_'Aku harus peringatkan Gouenji dan Endou tentang ini!' _Batin Kazemaru. Ia berlari keluar mengedor-ngedor pintu Gouenji. "Gouenji! Gouenji!"

_"Terlambat. Mereka tidak bisa dibangunkan. Mereka ada dalam tidur lelap yang diakibatkan oleh angin di dalam rumah ini." _Ucap Kidou. Bukan dengan suaranya.

Kazemaru baru menyadari, kalau mata ruby Kidou sekarang sepenuhnya hitam dan pandangannya kosong. Dia dikendalikan rumah ini.

"Jangan, Kidou! Ayo bangunkan dirimu! Bangun! Kau dikendalikan!"

Mata Kidou untuk sesaat kembali ke asalnya. Dan ia pun terbelalak.

"Ka-Kazemaru! Kau... Kau harus lari sekarang! Bangun kan Endou dan Gouenji! Kau harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang!" Teriak Kidou yang kesadarannya kembali. Tapi, tubuhnya masih di kendalikan.

_'Kau sudah berkata terlalu banyak... Kidou...' _

Tiba-tiba sulur-sulur berduri melilit tangan Kidou. Dan itu mulai membuatnya berdarah. Sulur-sulur itu semakin menjalar dan tampaknya akan menguasai seluruh tubuh Kidou.

"Lari lah sekarang Kazemaru! Lari!"

"Kidou! Tidak!"

_..._

_... _

_..."Kazemaru... Bangun"_

_..."Mimpi Kazemaru... Mimpi..." _

_... "Ichirouta..."_

_... "Ichirouta!"_

"Kidou!" Kazemaru terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa kali ini Kazemaru?" Tanya Gouenji khawatir.

"Kidou... Kidou!" Kazemaru turun dari kasurnya lalu berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar Kidou.

"KIDOU!"

Sunyi. Dikamar itu tidak terdapat siapa-siapa. Benar-benar kosong. Hanya dihiasi dengan... Bekas bekas lilitan sulur dan dedaunan yang bernoda darah...

"Tidak... Tidak... Ini... Tidak terjadi kan?..." Kazemaru jatuh ke lututnya. Berlutut didepan kamar Kidou yang terbuka kosong tanpa siapapun didalamnya.

"Ada apa lagi Kazemaru? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kazemaru, dengan gemetarnya bersender ke dada Gouenji. Bercerita betapa ia takut melihat Kidou. Betapa ia ingin menyelamatkan Kidou pada saat itu.

"Rumah ini mengambil kita satu-satu, Gouenji. Dia akan mengambil kita juga!" Teriak Kazemaru histeris. Ia akan menangis saat ini juga.

"Kazemaru tenanglah..." Gouenji memeluk Kazemaru erat, sementara yang dipeluk terasa sangat dingin, sangat merinding, sangat... Ketakutan.

"JEDUGG! PRANG!" Terdengar suara gaduh dari bawah. Gouenji dan Kazemaru beralih pikiran ke suara tersebut. Mereka buru-buru menuruni tangga untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Endou? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sahut Gouenji.

"Kaca... Kaca itu!" Mamoru menunjuk ke cermin dihadapannya yang telah pecah, "Di dalam kaca itu tadi ada Fubuki!"

_*Flashback* _

_"Huahm ngantuk... Tapi haus..." Sahut Endou. _

_Endou yang baru bangun itu berjalan kebawah, untuk mengambil segelas air. Ia menyalakan lampu ruang makan agar bisa melihat lebih baik. _

_Ia menemukan sebuah kaca tergeletak dibawah. _

_"Hmm? Ini tampaknya kaca kamar mandi deh. Ada yang iseng kali ya sampai di taruh disini? Kembalikan ah." Gumam Endou. _

_Tok. Tok. Tok. _

_"Eh?" Endou mendengar sebuah suara ketukan. Ia mengira itu dari pintu depan, tapi tidak. _

_Ketukan tersebut berasal dari dalam kaca. _

_Endou menaruh kaca itu pelan dibawah lagi. Sambil berlutut kaget. Tiba-tiba dari dalam kaca tersebut... Munculah bayangan Fubuki. _

_"Fubuki!" teriaknya. Ia menghampiri kaca tersebut lagi. "Fubuki, kau baik baik saja?" _

_Bayangan Fubuki mengeleng dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di embun kaca tersebut. _

_**"LARI." **_

_Endou kaget melihatnya, "Fubuki apa maksud-"_

_Tiba-tiba, mata di bayangan Fubuki terbelalak dan dia hilang ditelan bayangan hitam. Dan kaca itu pun pecah. Pecah berkeping-keping. _

_*End of Flashback* _

"Apa kubilang. Rumah ini akan menghilangkan kita satu-satu! Kita harus pergi dari sini!" Sahut Kazemaru histeris. Ia sudah menangis saat ini.

_Pluk. _

_Ada sebuah tangan jatuh tepat didepan mereka. _

Hening.

Tangan tersebut memegang sebuah botol. Yang tampaknya seperti botol racun. Dan bisa dilihat sekarang kalau tangan tersebut...

Bergerak.

Seketika tiga anak itu berjalan menjauhi tangan itu. Bersiap lari.

Tapi.

"GAAAH!"

Endou dan Gouenji menoleh kebelakang, melihat ke Kazemaru. Yang telah ditusuk dari belakang oleh sesosok manusia berbadan tegap tinggi dan **tanpa mata. **

"Go-gouenji... E-ndou... La...ri..." Bisik Kazemarun dengan suara parau dan hampir tak terdengar.

"KAZEMARU!" Teriak Gouenji. Endou berekspresi shock. Tak tahan melihatnya.

"Go-Gouenji! Ayo!" Kata Endou menarik tangan Gouenji.

Gouenji berucap lirih, sambil menitikkan air matanya, "Ka... Kazemaru..."

Dua anak itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu depan. Kaki Gouenji sempat di jegal. Endou hampir di cekik. Sesosok ibu rumah tangga mengejar mereka dengan pisau dapur. Dikejar dua kaki tak bertubuh.

Dan sekarang mereka dua sekarat.

"Brak! Brak!"

Mereka berhasil keluar. Dari rumah itu.

"Gouenji, kita harus cari taksi sekarang! Atau kita lari! Secepat mungkin!" Kata Endou.

"Ya, Endou! Kita harus-akh!"

Terlambat. Gouenji dan Endou dua-duanya telah dicekik oleh dua tangan bayangan hitam.

Dan ditarik paksa kembali, kedalam rumah.

Dan mereka pun ditelan oleh kegelapan rumah itu.

**Tidak ada jiwa yang bisa lolos dari Paradise Island. **

5 bulan kemudian...

"Halo, Paradise Island! Akhirnya kami sampai!"

**End. **

Haduh. Sumpah. Saya ngerjainnya udah mau-tak-mau. Mana ini ngerjainnya malem-malem terus. Ah biarin deh 'w' saya memang penggemar horror sejati~ #lho

Review nya ditunggu minna! Biar saya tau apakah cerita ini cukup horror atau tidak ;)

P.S. Masalah story yang lain belum di update, bentar lagi kok! Jadi jangan gampar saya karena fanficnya ga di update terus ya minna! #gaadayangnanya


End file.
